More Portal Masters Means An Unbeatable Team
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Another Portal Master joins the team. :) Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie Stone, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **More Portal Masters Means An Unbeatable Team**

Katie Stone smiled as she saw Zap swim around in the fountain. "What are you doing, you silly dragon?" She asked him.

The water Skylander jumped out of the fountain and gave himself a good shake before bounding over to her. "I'm charged up!" He said excitedly. "I can't wait to meet this Rachel girl that Master Eon said would be meeting with us here."

She smiled. "She's one of the Portal Masters that he spoke highly of, right?" She asked. "Along with those other four Portal Masters?"

Zap nodded and Katie looked down at her clothes. "Do you think I should have chosen another outfit to wear?" She asked.

Zap considered this, looking thoughtfully at her clothing. Katie was wearing her favorite sky blue hoodie with a very light blue undershirt underneath it and a sky blue skirt with timber wolf gray shorts underneath it. Sneakers with splashes of white, blue, and sky blue colors were on her feet to complete the outfit. Her long, honey-brown hair hung down her back, held back from her face by two sky-blue hairbands and her gray eyes looked thoughtful. "Katie, I'm pretty sure Rachel isn't going to be in formal dress when she meets us," the water dragon said gently. "From what Master Eon said, she and the other Portal Masters really like going on missions."

Master Eon then walked in and smiled at them. "Rachel and her partners will be here in a moment," he said.

Zap looked up at the guardian of Skylands. "Master Eon, is it true that while this Rachel is the Tech Portal Master, she has partners that are from the other elements?" He asked.

"Yes, she does," he answered Zap with a smile. "She has Skylander partners from the Undead element, Tech element, Wind element, and even Light element."

Katie's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" She asked.

Master Eon nodded. "The other Portal Masters also have Skylander partners from other elements too," he said.

Just then, the doors to the Main Hall opened and they turned to find a young adult with a bright pink t-shirt with black jeans and silver sneakers come inside. She wore a necklace that had a clocklike-gear for a pendant around her neck and behind her where four Skylanders: her Giant partner Bouncer, her Swap Force partner Magna Charge, her Trap Team partner Krypt King, and her Supercharger partner Fiesta.

Zap and Katie looked a bit nervous and Master Eon stepped forward. "Rachel, this is Katie," he said. "She is a new Portal Master of the Wind element."

The older girl smiled at Katie. "Welcome," she said, her voice warm. "My cousin, our friends, and I, along with our Skylander partners, have been looking forward to having a new Portal Master joining us."

Her four partners nodded and Bouncer came up to them. "We also found your elemental gate," he said with a smile.

Remembering Master Eon explaining about the Portal Masters' gates, Katie was a bit stunned. "Really?" She asked.

Krypt King nodded. "As soon as we heard about a new Portal Master, we began keeping our eyes open for any new Portal Master gates and one appeared down in the Skaletones' concert hall," he said.

Katie looked at them. "Can you show us?" She asked eagerly.

They went to the Concert Hall and found Crossbones near the gate that had the Wind elemental symbol on it. Rachel noticed the piece of paper that Crossbones had in his hand. "Is that the riddle?" She asked curiously.

"Sure is," said Crossbones, seeing Katie and handing the paper to her. "Good luck."

She smiled and looked at the paper. _"I have many adjectives and of those adjectives, magical and contagious are often used to describe me. I can chase away sadness and make a bad day go away and I'm best shared with others. What am I?"_ She read aloud.

Zap looked up at her. "Magical and contagious are used to describe it," he said thoughtfully. "What would be contagious?"

"Well, sickness, but that doesn't really fit the riddle," Katie said thoughtfully.

"Something that chases away sadness," Rachel said. "So, it's something good."

"And best shared with others," Katie said, but she looked a bit stumped. "But what is best shared with others?"

"Friendship?" Fiesta supplied thoughtfully.

Katie nodded, but saw the gate didn't open. "That was a good guess," she said to him.

Rachel snapped her fingers. "What do friends share?" She asked.

"Secrets, food, books, memories, especially those that bring a giggle when you think of them," the new Air Portal Master said thoughtfully.

Zap perked up. "Katie, wait," he said. "Think on what you just said. I think you may have just given yourself a clue."

The young teenager turned over her words in her mind and giggled a little to herself before seeing Rachel and the others also smiling and the Tech Portal Master was giggling a little. Katie's eyes widened. "Laughter!" She exclaimed.

The gate lit up, shining brightly before slowly the light faded and Katie and Zap entered the gate. Bouncer and Krypt King went in with them to help with the giant treasure chest and the small chest inside too.

As Zap opened the treasure chest and gaped at the contents before gathering up the gold and watching as Katie opened the smaller chest and lifted out a necklace that had a pendant shaped like the Air elemental symbol. Master Eon suddenly came down.

"Just in time," he said, sounding urgent. "Kaos' mother has returned."

The two Portal Masters and their Skylanders straightened immediately. "She has unleashed Troll tanks onto other villages and the other Portal Masters are taking care of those villages, but I need you two to go after Kaos' mother," Master Eon continued.

Katie placed her new necklace around her neck and looked at Rachel, who nodded.

* * *

Outside of Kaos' Fortress, Rachel and Katie, along with their partners Krypt King and Zap respectively, appeared and glanced up, seeing the fortress was looking very desolate since it had been stormed by the Swap Force long ago. "Why would Kaos' mother come back here?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said in agreement. "She was defeated here, so why return here?"

"She does have many minions," Krypt King said thoughtfully.

"So, she came here to get an army," Zap said.

Rachel touched her necklace to activate it and Katie watched as Rachel's clothes became gold-colored. "Better save the Imaginator power for battling Kaos' mother," she said. "The Greebles and Spell Punks are no problem, but her? She's not going to be easy to defeat."

Katie remembered the Air creation crystal Master Eon had given her and nodded before looking at her necklace and reaching up to touch it as Rachel had done with hers.

Instantly, her clothes changed into a light blue undershirt, a sky blue shirt with the Air element symbol, blue pants, and light blue and sky blue shoes. She moved her hand and Rachel suddenly let out a yelp of surprise as a wind gust pushed her forward a bit. Surprised, Katie moved her hand back and the wind let up to let Rachel catch her balance. "Sorry," she said and instantly noticed her voice came out much louder, to which Rachel winced a bit. Zap and Krypt King also winced a little.

"Wind powers and a sonic blast," Krypt King said thoughtfully.

"Neat," Katie said, and realized her voice was normal again. "Rachel, what is your power?"

"Telekinesis," the Tech Portal Master said with a smile and demonstrated with her Tech creation crystal by lifting it up with a wave of her hand. "My Imaginator powers are pretty much the same, but I can form telekinetic shuriken orbs too."

Suddenly, Krypt King swung his sword up. "Trolls!" He called out in warning.

He wasn't kidding. A few hundred trolls were heading towards them. Then some chompies started moving towards them too. Katie quickly came up with an idea. "Rach, how about Zap and I deal with the trolls and chompies from the middle to the right and you and Krypt King deal with the trolls and chompies from the middle to the left?" She suggested.

Rachel nodded and looked at her partner. "Ready, King?" She asked him.

"I've got the edge!" He said in response.

Zap crouched down a bit, looking ready to pounce. "Ride the lightning!" He called out.

The four met the trolls and chompies with bravery and it was only about ten minutes later that the trolls and chompies were taken care of. Rachel instantly noticed there weren't any more trolls or chompies coming. "Hmm, either Kaos' Mom wasn't expecting her armies to fall so easily…," she began.

"Or she knows we're coming?" Katie said.

"Exactly," said Krypt King. "She acts just like Kaos with the exception of one thing, she's unpredictable and crafty. Kaos is predictable and not as crafty."

"For once, I must agree, Skylander."

At the evil woman's voice, they all spun around and huddled together, finding the powerful woman floating up in the air over a portal. Rachel looked at her friends. "Another thing Kaos and his mother have in common is that no matter what they do, they always try to beat us with just raw power," she said.

For the next half-hour, Rachel and Katie, along with Zap, looked at each other. "Too much déjà vu, anyone?" Katie asked.

"I don't remember her being this hard to beat," Rachel admitted. "Then again, it's been a long time since her last defeat."

"Where's the mirror?" Zap asked.

Krypt King was apparently looking for the mirror too and began hacking at the walls to find the mirror. Katie saw Kaos' mother had disappeared again. "She's in the portal again!" She said.

Rachel set her jaw. "Then let's shock her out," she said. "Time to become Imaginators."

The girls pulled out their creation crystals and Rachel's outfit remained gold in color but became more ninja like and the Tech creation crystal embedded itself in the hair tie that held her blonde hair into a braided bun.

Katie's outfit became completely sky blue and looked like ninja clothes with a bow and arrows on her back that were colored sky blue also. Her hair turned white and was up in a high ponytail with the blue creation crystal embedded into her hair tie. She pulled out her sky-blue bow and put an arrow in it while Rachel began forming a telekinetic orb in her hands and four shuriken began floating around in the orb too. "Zap, can you channel your lighting into this?" The Tech Imaginator asked, holding out the still-forming telekinetic orb.

Seeing what she had in mind, especially when he saw the metal shuriken in the orb, Zap began spitting his lighting into the orb in Rachel's hands and Katie watched in amazement as the four shuriken drew the electricity in and held it until the orb was now beginning to shake like crazy. Rachel then looked up at Katie. "Let's see what your Imaginator power is," she suggested.

The honey-brown haired girl let an arrow fly through an open door nearby and gasps filled the room as a small, spiral twister formed after the arrow hit the floor. Quickly, Katie began channeling her wind powers into another arrow and aimed it for Kaos' mother's portal. "Let's see if I can use my spiral twister to get that orb up to the portal," she said.

Rachel nodded and began moving the supercharged orb into the line of Katie's arrow and the younger girl waited a moment until she felt the arrow begin vibrating and released it. The arrow flew towards the orb and began forming into a very powerful spiral twister, catching the telekinetic lightning orb before hitting the floating portal. Hearing the evil woman scream, they saw her jump out of the sparking portal and land near them, but before she could even fire at them, a bolt of lightning hit her and she screamed as she was pulled into the mirror that King had managed to uncover and Zap kept shooting his lighting breath at the evil woman until she was trapped into the mirror, which smashed instantly.

But the fortress was also shaking a bit, warning them that it would fall in a moment. Katie turned to Zap. "Sea slime!" She said.

"Let's go!" Zap said. Krypt King grabbed onto the dragon's tail and felt Katie wrap her arms around him and Rachel wrapped her arms around Katie and grabbed hold of the armor on King's sides.

They learned just how slippery that sea slime was as Zap didn't stop using it until they were all safely back at the Academy, nearly bumping into the other Portal Masters and Master Eon. Rachel and Katie stumbled to the ground a little and Krypt King leaned on his sword while Zap panted and quickly went to the small pond by Persephone's tree to regain some health.

* * *

Later on, in the living room, Rachel told the other Portal Masters about Katie and Master Eon filled them in on what Katie's powers were and the young girl was surprised when the other four Portal Masters warmly welcomed her.

Just then, someone else came in and Rachel gasped. "Ro-Bow!" She said happily.

The Tech Sensei nodded to her and chuckled at seeing her eyes light up. "Hello, Tech Portal Master," he greeted her.

Master Eon smiled and went up to Ro-Bow. "How did the training go with the other Skylanders?" He asked.

"It went well," Ro-Bow answered honestly. "After training finished for the day, Pop Fizz suddenly mentioned that he was wondering how his Portal Master was doing as she was on her first mission. Then I happened to overhear you telling the other Portal Masters about this new girl and grew intrigued, especially after hearing her Imaginator class is Bowslinger."

Katie realized the Tech Sensei had come to meet her and shyly began moving away, towards the door. Rachel noticed and looked concerned as she went up to Katie. "You okay?" She asked softly.

The young girl nodded but then looked a bit nervously at Ro-Bow, who turned his head and his single blue eye immediately spotted her. "Is that her?" He asked Master Eon.

"Yes," the guardian of Skylands said with a smile.

Ro-Bow walked up to the two girls and Katie moved a bit behind Rachel, who smiled at her reassuringly and gently pulled Katie out to stand beside her. Ro-Bow placed a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder. "How would you like to be my student, Katie?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Really?" She asked.

Master Eon smiled. "Ro-Bow is one of the best archers in Skylands," he said. "With you now gaining your Imaginator powers, you do need some training before going on another mission."

"He's right," Rachel said gently to Katie.

The girl turned to Ro-Bow and took a deep breath. "I accept," she said.

Ro-Bow nodded and told her to meet him at the temple the next day. Katie then turned to the other Portal Masters. "Do you guys think I can do it?" She asked.

"Of course!" They said in unison.

"More Portal Masters means that we'll be unbeatable," said one of them.

Katie smiled at the encouraging cheers and hugged Rachel, who returned the hug warmly as Zap, who was ecstatic that a sensei wanted to train his Portal Master, jumped around happily, his antics making them all laugh as they celebrated another victory against evil.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
